Elliot Rodger
Elliot Oliver Robertson Rodger, aka the 'virgin killer' '(July 24, 1991 - 24 May, 2014) is one of our latest heroes. After posting a lengthy biography about his life, consisting of 141 pages, he went berzerk and stab 3 of his roommates to death and later shot 3 others, before using his BMW to mow down bicyclists and pedestrians, although no fatalities from the car attack were reported. Kills: 6 Injured: 13 An Hero: Yes Kill to wound ratio: 1:2 approx Weapons: Glock 34 x1, Sig Sauer P226 x2, BMW 320I x1 Inspired by: ''The hunger games, Seung-Hui Cho , Alpha dogs '''Funny and cool things Elliot did 1. Splashed his starbucks onto two blonde girls when they ignored him. 2. Tried to shove party girls down a 10 foot ledge, before their mean bastard friends shoved Elliot down and he broke his leg. This event postponed his day of retribution from April 26 - 24 may. 3. Saw some jocks with hot blonde girls. Got annoyed and drove to a nearby wal-mart to purchase a super soaker and some shitload of orange juice. Drove back to aforementioned area and began shooting and screaming at the jocks and girls. Got chased but ran back to his car and sped off. 4. Cried in the bathroom for an hour when a girl ignored him when he said 'hi'. 5. Got into numerous screaming matches with his stepmother, Soumaya Akaaboune. Ideologies 1. A pill that can kill all of the males on earth except himself so that he can have the world's population of girls for himself. 2. Let Eurasian race be the master race, above Asians and Whites. 3. Let the world's men survive and females die, with females needed to substain the human population breed in special labs. Interesting stuff he wrote " As I made my way back from school one day during the first week, I was stopped at a stoplight in Isla '' ''Vista when I saw two hot blonde girls waiting at the bus stop. I was dressed in one of my nice shirts, so I 'looked at them and smiled. They looked at me, but they didn’t even deign to smile back. They just 'looked away as if I was a fool. As I drove away I became very infuriated. It was such an insult. This was 'the way all girls treated me, and I was sick and tired of it. In a rage, I made a U-turn, pulled up to their 'bus stop and splashed my Starbucks latte all over them. I felt a feeling a spiteful satisfaction as I saw it 'stain their jeans. I then quickly speeded away before they could catch my license plate number. How dare those girls snub me in such a fashion! How dare they insult me so! I raged to myself repeatedly. 'They deserved the punishment I gave them. It was such a pity that my latte wasn’t hot enough to burn 'them. Those girls deserved to be dumped in boiling water for the crime of not giving me the attention 'and adoration I so rightfully deserve" "On one of the days in July, when I was roaming around Girsh Park, a group of popular college kids 'arrived to play kickball in the fields. They all looked like typical fraternity jocks, tall and muscular. The 'kind of guys I’ve hated and envied all my life. With them came a flock of beautiful blonde girls, and they 'looked like they were having so much fun playing together. One of the girls did a handstand in the grass, 'and her sexy bare stomach showed as her shirt hung down. All of the girls were scantily clad. Rage 'boiled inside me as I watched those people who thought they were better than me enjoying their 'pleasurable little lives together. The rage was so intense that I couldn’t take it. I was insulted too much. I 'couldn’t leave them without getting some form of revenge, so I drove to the nearby K-mart, bought a 'super-soaker, filled it up with orange juice that I bought at the same store, and drove back to the park. 'They were still there, having the time of their lives, and I wanted to ruin it for them. I wanted to ruin 'their fun just like they ruined mine, as they would never accept me among them. I screamed at them with rage as I sprayed them with my super soaker. When the boys started to yell and chase after me, I 'quickly got into my car and drove away. I was giddy with ecstatic, hate-fueled excitement. I wished I 'could spray boiling oil at the foul beasts. They deserved to die horrible, painful deaths just for the crime 'of enjoying a better life than me" "My hatred and rage towards all women festered inside me like a plague. Their very existence is the 'cause of all of my torture, pain and suffering throughout my life. My life turned into a living hell after I 'started desiring them when I hit puberty. I desire them intensely, but I could never have them. I could 'never have the experience of holding hands with a beautiful girl and walking on a moonlit beach, I could 'never embrace a girlfriend and feel her warmth and love, I could never have passionate sex with a girl 'and drift off to sleep with her sexy body beside me. Women deemed me unworthy of having them, and 'so they deprived me of an enjoyable youth, while giving their love and sex to other boys. In all of those 'years I suffered a life of sexual starvation and unfulfilled desires. I will never get those years back. My 'life has been wasted, all because women hate me so much" "Two new housemates moved into my apartment for the Autumn semester. They were two foreign 'Asian students who attended UCSB. These were the biggest nerds I had ever seen, and they were both 'very ugly with annoying voices. My last two housemates, Chris and Jon, were nerds as well, but at least 'they were friendly and pleasant. These two new ones were utterly repulsive, and one of them had a very 'rebellious demeanor about him. He went out of his way to start arguments with me whenever I raised 'the issue of the noise he made. Hell, even living with Spencer was more pleasant than these two idiots. I 'knew that when the Day of Retribution came, I would have to kill my housemates to get them out of the 'way. If they were pleasant to live with, I would regret having to kill them, but due to their behavior I 'now had no regrets about such a prospect. In fact, I’d even enjoy stabbing them both to death while 'they slept" The plans After going through every single fantasy I had about how I would punish my enemies, I started to detail all of my exact plans for how the Day of Retribution will play out. On the day before the Day of Retribution, I will start the First Phase of my vengeance: Silently killing as many people as I can around Isla Vista by luring them into my apartment through some form of trickery. The first people I would have to kill are my two housemates, to secure the entire apartment for myself as my personal torture and killing chamber. After that, I will start luring people into my apartment, knock them out with a hammer, and slit their throats. I will torture some of the good looking people before I kill them, assuming that the good looking ones had the best sex lives. All of that pleasure they had in life, I will punish by bringing them pain and suffering. I have lived a life of pain and suffering, and it was time to bring that pain to people who actually deserve it. I will cut them, flay them, strip all the skin off their flesh, and pour boiling water all over them while they are still alive, as well as any other form of torture I could possibly think of. When they are dead, I will behead them and keep their heads in a bag, for their heads will play a major role in the final phase. This First Phase will represent my vengeance against all of the men who have had pleasurable sex lives while I’ve had to suffer. Things will be fair once I make them suffer as I did. I will finally even the score. The Second Phase will take place on the Day of Retribution itself, just before the climactic massacre. The Second Phase will represent my War on Women. I will punish all females for the crime of depriving me of sex. They have starved me of sex for my entire youth, and gave that pleasure to other men. In doing so, they took many years of my life away. I cannot kill every single female on earth, but I can deliver a devastating blow that will shake all of them to the core of their wicked hearts. I will attack the very girls who represent everything I hate in the female gender: The hottest sorority of UCSB. After doing a lot of extensive research within the last year, I found out that the sorority with the most beautiful girls is Alpha Phi Sorority. I know exactly where their house is, and I’ve sat outside it in my car to stalk them many times. Alpha Phi sorority is full of hot, beautiful blonde girls; the kind of girls I’ve always desired but was never able to have because they all look down on me. They are all spoiled, heartless, wicked bitches. They think they are superior to me, and if I ever tried to ask one on a date, they would reject me cruelly. I will sneak into their house at around 9:00 p.m. on the Day of Retribution, just before all of the partying starts, and slaughter every single one of them with my guns and knives. If I have time, I will set their whole house on fire. Then we shall see who the superior one really is! The Final Phase of the Day of Retribution will be my ultimate showdown in the streets of Isla Vista. On the morning before, I will drive down to my father’s house to kill my little brother, denying him of the chance to grow up to surpass me, along with my stepmother Soumaya, as she will be in the way. My father will be away on one of his business trips, so thankfully I won’t have to deal with him. If he didn’t go away on that trip, I might even have to postpone the whole plan because of my fear that I might hesitate if I have to kill him. Once I’ve taken care of my brother and stepmother, I will switch over to the Mercedes SUV, and drive it back up to Isla Vista. I will use it as one of my killing machines against my enemies. An SUV will cause a lot more damage than my BMW coupe. After I have killed all of the sorority girls at the Alpha Phi House, I will quickly get into the the SUV before the police arrive, assuming they would arrive within 3 minutes. I will then make my way to Del Playa, splattering as many of my enemies as I can with the SUV, and shooting anyone I don’t splatter. I can only imagine how sweet it will be to ram the SUV into all of those groups of popular young people who I’ve always witnessed walking right in the middle of the road as if they are better than everyone else. When they are writhing in pain, their bodies broken and dying after I splatter them, they will fully realize their crimes. Once I reach Del Playa Street, I will dump the bag of severed heads I had saved from my previous victims, proclaiming to everyone how much I’ve made them all suffer. Once they see all of their friend’s heads roll onto the street, everyone will fear me as the powerful god I am. I will then start massacring everyone on Del Playa Street. I will pull up next to a house party and fire bullets at everyone partying onthe front yard. I will specifically target the good looking people, and all of the couples. After I have destroyed a house party, I will continue down Del Playa, destroying everything and everyone. When I see the first police car come to their rescue, I will drive away as fast as I can, shooting and ramminganyone in my path until I find a suitable place to finally end my life. To end my life, I will quickly swallow all of the Xanax and Vicodin pills I have left, along with an ample amount of hard liquor. Immediately after imbibing this mixture, I will shoot myself in the head with two of my handguns simultaneously. If the gunshots don’t kill me, the deadly drug mixture eventually will. I will not suffer being captured and sent to prison. I must plan this very efficiently. Nothing can go wrong. It needs to be perfect. This is now my sole purpose on this world. My plans will come to fruition, and I mustn’t let anyone stop me. elliot_rodger.jpg|In sunglasses worth $300. el.jpg|Young Elliot giving you a sad look. e.jpeg g.jpeg|Elliot's fan page, sadly, it prompted feminists to protest to take that down. Monette-Moio_2922621b.jpg|The hot Monette Moio, who is also Elliot's first crush and later the representation of what he hates. tcdSI2O.jpg|Elliot's hot sister, whom he hear having sex with her boyfriend. lol.jpg somaya.jpeg|Soumaya Akaaboune, bullied Elliot numerous times. peter-rodger-5.jpg|Soumaya's butt.. Category:Things that will hurt you Category:Misogynists Category:Killers Category:High scores Category:Dangerous things Category:An Heroes Category:Philosophers Category:Gunmen Category:Crybabies Category:Anti religious Category:IRL heroes